love is Ai
by silvia hamasaki
Summary: Cinta tak hanya sekedar kata. Cinta harus ditunjukkan dalam tindakan nyata, karena cinta butuh sesuatu yang bisa dipercaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Catatan** :_ maaf ya kalu ficnya berantakan. maklum saya ini orang baru dan masih amatiran dalam membuat fic.. jadi harap maklumiiinn :P. dipersembahakan untuk semua fans minato . Selamat membaca ya para reader :) ._

.

.

**Desclaimer** : Masashi kishimoto

* * *

Di sebuah pasar dekat kedai ichiraku ramen.

Udara yang panas menambah panas suasana pada saat itu.

Bom berkekuatan tinggi ditemukan didalam sebuah box mobil box .

pria berperawakan cukup tinggi , berparas sungguh tampan, berumur kira-kira 24 tahun, mempunyai mata berwarna biru saphire , rambutnya berwarna kuning mencuat bagai duri duri kulit buah durian, turun dari motor ninjanya dengan berseragam lengkap ala tentara, membuatnya tampak gagah.

Kotetsu berjalan menghampiri pria itu dengan membawa sebuah benda seperti baju pelindung.

Fugaku menahannya "apa yang kau lakukan ?" .

"Baju anti bom untuk mayor Minato, pak " .

Fugaku memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana "dia tidak akan memakainya".

"Tapi pak maksudku . . . " Kotetsu tampak heran dengan perkataan atasannya itu.

"Lihat saja" ucap Fugaku sambil tersenyum dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Didekat bom tampak pria bernama Minato (ada betname di jaketnya) yang sedang santai mendekati bom itu.

"Apa itu Izumo?" tanya Minato yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bom tersebut.

"Tidak tahu, pak " jawab Izumo sambil membuka kaca pelindung wajahnya.

"Kelihatannya radio kontrol servo dengan pemicu. tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan alat penerimanya. dan sinar x belum menunjukan apa - apa" lanjutnya menjelaskan pada letnannya tersebut.

"Istirahatlah biar kuperiksa" ucap Minato dengan beribu kharismanya.

Sikapnya yang dingin menambah aura kegantengan yang dimilikinya.

"Baik pak" Izumo pun melaksanakan perintah dari Mayornya itu.

Minato mendekatkan diri kearah bom itu. mengambil pisau kecil namun tajam dari saku celannya.

Ia mencoba menganalisis bom tersebut. Minato memang terkenal dengan otaknya yang cerdas. Buktinya diusianya yang baru 24 tahun ia berhasil mendapatkan gelar mayor.

Ia menarik salah satu kabel berwarna biru .

Di tempat Fugaku yang tak terlalu jauh dari Minato "Pak apakah itu mayor Namikaze Minato penjinak bom terbanyak itu?" tanya Kotetsu yang notebenenya adalah angkatan baru dalam tim penjinak bom.

"Ya 97 bom dan ini yang ke 98, dia menjinakkan bom seperti ini tanpa perlindungan. Seolah olah itu bukan bom tapi lengan pacarnya" jelas Fugaku tampak mengambangkan senyuman diwajahnya sambil memerhatikan Minato.

"Pak itu sebabnya dia dijuluki manusia yang tak bisa mati?" tanya junin tersebut.

"Yap. Manusia yang tak pernah mati. Kita semua akan mati, dia juga. Sampai sekarang aku belum melihat ketakutan akan kematian dimatanya.  
Aku tak paham takdir apa yang dituliskan untuknya dan juga dia dijuluki 'flash yellow' si kilat kuning, karna gerakannya yang sangat cepat" jelas Fugaku panjang lebar.

Tampaknya Minato menemukan sebuah balok kecil yang dilapisis dengan lapisan timah berwarna abu-abu dan ada kabel yang terhubung kedalam balok tersebut.

Ia membukanya dengan pisau yang ia keluarkan tadi. Memotong kabel yang menghubungkan kedalam isi balok tersebut.

Bunyi "tit tit" terdengar , dan bom itu pun berhasil dijinakkan ditangan Minato.

Ia berdiri sambil memegang balok yang telah ia buka tadi.

Ia mendekati Izumo yang tengah berdiri 2 meter dari tempatnya berada.

"Alat penerimanya disembunyikan didalam RDX dan ditutup dengan timah, itu sebabnya sinar x tidak dapat mendeteksinya" ia mencoba menjelaskan pada Izumo, dan Izumo hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Kotetsu dengan segera menghampirinya ketika sadar bahwa keadaan telah aman.

"Kotetsu buka pasarnya" perintah Minato . Kotetsu segera melaksanakan perintah dari minato.

Dia memberi aba-aba pada anggota yang tengah berjaga di sekitaran kawasan pasar tersebut bahwa pasar dalam keadaan aman dan boleh untuk dibuka kembali.

Para gadis yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dari kejauhan langsung berteriak histeris karena paras tampan sang mayor. Mayor tersebut kembali menaiki motor ninjanya itu.

Ia pergi dari tempat itu uttuk menyendiri.

...ya menyendiri..

.

.  
.

_Mata nakal dan jahilmu_

_Tawamu yang tak perduli_

_Rambutmu yang selalu halus seperti sutra_

_Takkan pernah kulupa_

_Selama aku masih hidup_

_Selama aku masih hidup_

_Tanganmu yang menghempaskan tanganku_

_Bayanganmu yang memelingkan pandangan_

_Parasmu yang tak pernah melihat kebelakang_

_Tak pernah kumaafkan_

_Selama aku masih hidup_

_Selama aku masih hidup_

_Rasa tak malumu menari ditengah salju_

_Rajukanmu untuk hal-hal kecil_

_Kesalahan polosmu_

_Akan selalu kucinta_

_Selama aku masih hidup_

_Selama aku masih hidup_

_Sumpah dan janji palsumu_

_Mimpi-mimpimu yang menghancurkan_

_Kekejaman do'amu_

_Selalu akan kubenci_

_Selama aku masih hidup_

_ Selama aku masih hidup_

Minato sengaja memilih tempat dipinggir danau yang berwarna biru.. di pinggirang danau itu ada berbagai bunga yang cukup indah.

Ia membuat kemah dan api unggun kecil ketika malam tiba. ia bermalam disitu. Bukannya tak punya rumah tapi pria bernama Minato ini lebih senang menikmati alam . Ia membuka buku catatannya atau lebih pantas disebut buku diary.

Ia menuliskan bom yang tadi ia jinakkan. Bom yang ke-98 .

.

.

Mentari pagi menunjukan sinarnya pada dunia.

Seorang gadis bertubuh langsing, berambut panjang dan berwarna merah, rambutnya ia kuncir satu, bermata violet dan berparas cantik, kira-kira berumur 23 tahun ,menggenakan jaket juga celana trainig biru dongker dan membawa tas ransel dipunggungnya.

Ia dengan semangat berlari kearah danau itu. Memasang kamera di tepi danau.

Mengarahkan ke tengah danau. Ia membuka jaketnya dan hanya menggenakan miniset berwarna biru dan bawahan celana pendenk . Ia berlari ke batu yang terhubung ketengah danau.

"Demi nama tuhan" gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Dan . . .

Byyurrrr gadis itu telah terjun kedanau yang berwarna biru langit yang cerah .

Tapi tak berapa lama ia muncul kepermukaan, mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Sial" teriaknya.

"Airnya membeku" teriaknya lagi. Air itu seketika membeku, ya memang air itu terkenal dingin namun ia adalah gadis yang menyukai tantangan.

Ia mulai menggigil kedinginan, matanya mencari sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Dinggiinnn" pekiknya lagi.

Ia melihat seorang pria tampan tengah duduk santai dipinggir danau tanpa berkutik.

"Heyy,, airnya mem-membeku" pekiknya pada seseorang itu.

"Tolong"

"Airnya membeku"

". . ."

Tapi tak ada respon dari seseorang yang duduk dipinggir danau itu, ia sangat menggigil

"Tolong"

"Tentara"

ya gadis itu meminta pertolongan pada tentara yang gagah nan tampan yang duduk di pinggir danau itu.

Namun tentara itu dengan tenangnya meminum segelas teh hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sungguh tentara yang sangat dingin . . emm . . . maksudnya pria yang sangat dingin.

"Airnya . . membeku . . tolong . ." tampaknya gadis itu sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Tolong" entah yang keberapa kali gadis itu berteriak meminta tolong namun samasekali tidak digubris oleh tentara itu.

"Tolong . . . , ," gadis itu pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Pria tampan itu tampak basah kuyup dan memompa dada sebelah kiri gadis yang nyaris mati itu.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

4

"Uhuuuk uhuk uhukk" gadis itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan beberapa air dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya ia sadar dari pingsannya.

Minato segera mengusap punggung gadis tersebut dan membantunya untuk duduk.

Ia memakaikan jaket tentaranya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih terbatuk-batuk.

Minato mengambilkan segelas air teh hangat untuknya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mati" gubris gadis itu merasa kesal karna ia merasa tentara itu sangat lama menolongnya. Namun Minato hanya diam sambil terus menuangkan teh hangat itu kedalam gelas.

"Tak bi-bisakah kau lebih awal?" oceh gadis itu lagi sambil menggigil kedinginan, rasa dingin masih menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya namun tak separah tadi.

Minato tetap diam dan menyerahkan segelas teh hangat itu kepada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau ten-tentara,, uuuhhh" , gadis itu masih terus mengoceh sedfangkan Minato bangkit dan pergi kearah tenda.

"Bukannya kau sudah ber-bersumpah,huh? untuk menyelamatkan sesama orang jepang?" ucap gadis itu sambil meneguk gelas berisi air teh hangat di genggamannya.

"Aku dalam keadaan bahaya. Aku bisa mati" ucap gadis itu dan menengok kearah tenda yang ada dibelakangnya.

Tenda sudah tidak ada dan semua peralatan bersih sudah .

Pria yang tadi menolongnya ternyata juga sudah pergi dengan menaiki motor ninjanya.

"Sialan si baka itu" umpatnya geram.

Ia meminum teh hangatnya lagi.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah kameranya setelah merasa tubuhnya cukup hangat.

Dilihatnya review rekaman kameranya tadi yang merekam adegannya nyebur ke danau.

Bersih dan mulus "bagus!" ia tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

"Astaga !" teriak rekan-rekan satu timnya ketika melihat video aksi ia terjun ke danau biru tersebut.

"Sara. . aku tak percaya kau benar-benar melakukannya" ucap Shion yang nyaris tak percaya bahwa rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu benar-benar melakukan taruhan itu.

"Ayo bayar" kata Sara sambil menagih uang taruhan.

"Aku bisa bangkrut karena mu , ini tantangan ke lima dalam tiga minggu. Bisakah sekali saja kau tak memenuhi tantangannya? " ucap Guy sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Sara.

"Jangan jadi pengecut Guy,-ttebane"

"Dua hari lagi kalian akan berada di kantor discovery channel london, sedangkan aku terjebak di akan merindukanku lalu berkata 'kuharap aku berikan semua uangku pada Sara agar dia bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan maganggnya'" cerocos Sara panjang lebar.

"Aku tak akan merindukanmu" celetuk guy.

Mereka bekerja di discoveri channel. Kali ini rekan-rekan satu timnya menantang sara untuk merekam video ia terjun ke danau yang terkenal dingin itu.

"Dengar, hentikan apapun yang sednag kalian perbuat. Ini hari liburku. Aku tak mau melihat wajah jelek kalian. Tapi besok aku ingin kalian kembali kesini jam 7 pas" tukas tsunade-sama dengan tegas saat melewati lorong kantornya dan mendapati anak buahnya yang sedang berdumel.

"Ayaayy kapten" ucap Guy semangat.

Ia menyusul tsunade sama memeasuki ruangannya.

"Tsunade-sama" panggil Sara sambil menutup pintu ruang kerja Tsunade.

"Keluarlah Sara" perintah Tsunade . Ia memang orang yang judes.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Apa itu?" tanya Tsunade sama tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di atas mejanya itu. Sesekali ia mengetik beberapa huruf di keyboard laptopnya.

"Kau akan membawaku ke london?" tanya Sara bersemangat.

"Jawabannya tidak. Jadi menyingkirlah dari ruanganku" ketus Tsunade.

Dengan bibir manyun ia pun keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Sialan!" cibirnya kearah pintu ruangan Tsunade yang sudah ia tutup.

"Hfftt .. haaaa" ia mulai frustasi karena impiannya belum juga tercapai.

.

.

.

Ia meletakkan asal tas ranselnya kearah ranjangnya yang simple . Hapenya berbunyi.

Dilihatnya layar hape touchscreennya 'Iruka' .

"Astaga!" ia tampak malas mengangkat panggilan itu. Akhirnya ia menyentuh layar 'yes' di hapenya.

"Iruka , sudah kubilang kita selesai, stoop calling me" perintahnya pada orang disebrang telfon tersebut.

"Iruka,Hubungan kita baru 6 bulan, kenpa kau sangat berlebihan , huh? baka" ocehnya di telfon.

"A_ku masih mencintaimu_"

"Kau masih mencintaiku? tapi aku tidak! mudah. Sudah cukup. Sampai nanti " Sara mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Dengan agak malas ia membuka jaket tentara yang ia gunakan.

Tapi sebuah buku tampaknya jatuh dari saku jaket tersebut.

Sara tampakpenasaran dengan buku tersebut.

Ia membuka buku itu.

* * *

TBC  
Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 nya. ya masih ada chapter selanjutnya kok  
Comentnya plisss :)


	2. Chapter 2

_ini updetan chapter dari LOVE IS AI. maaf ya kalau garing _  
_selamat menikmati _

.

.

.  
**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
.

.

.

* * *

Sara membuka buku yang memebuatnya penasaran . "Minato Namikaze . . ." gumamnya saat membaca halaman pertama.  
Ia membaca buku diary itu.

**-Flash Back on**-

Secara tak langsung usiaku sudah berumur 17 tahun. Hari pertama dari ceritaku.

Pertama kali melihat malaikat berjalan disalju.

Rambutnya yang berwarna merah panjang , berkibaran saat ia tengah berlari dibawah salju, senyuman manisnya melihat kearahku namun ia segera melesat kearah gereja di depannya.

'Sungguh anggun gadis itu' pikirku dalam hati.

Gadis yang memakai long dres berwarna jingga dengan memakai bluss berwarna merah berhenti didepan alatar untuk berdo'a.

Gereja itu sedang kosong , tanpa seorangpun didalamnya kecuali aku yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok dan gadis itu.

"Haruskah salju turun sekarang? Tak bisakah Kau menunggu 10 menit lagi? Gaun mahalku menjadi basah" gerutunya didepan sebuah patung Yesus sambil membersihkan blussnya dari beberapa butiran salju.

"Tapi nilaiku sudah keluar. Paling tinggi dikampus. ibu sangat senang. Terima kasih" ucap atau lebih tepatnya curahat gadis itu dengan senyuman yang mengukir diwajahnya.

"Sesuai janjiku mulai sekarang aku tak akan makan coklat lagi. Takkan pernah, aku janji" ucapnya lagi sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada kirirnya menandakan dia akan menepati janjinya.

"Sekarang dengar baik-baik hari ini adalah hari penting" gadis itu lebih mendekatkan dirinya kehadapan patung Yesus sambil mengambil sebatang lilin yang menyala dan menghidupkan lilin-lilin lainnya.

"Ada perayaan musik dirumah bibi Chiyou, dan ingin memepertemukanku dengan cucunya yaitu Yashamaru, bankir suna street. Kumohon buat dia tak suka padakau" ucapnya panjang lebar dan segera berlutut di hadapan patung Yesus.

"Aku juga akan berusaha, tapi . . . aku sungguh tak terlalu senang dengan orang jepang, karena mereka akan berlaku bodoh didekatku. Bagaimanapun aku tak akan menikah dengan lelaki jepang. Kau ingat aku pernah berkata 'Tolong jangan nikahkan aku dengan lelaki jepang, mereka semua sangat membosankan.' Carikan aku lelaki putih dan tampan. Kumohon,kumohon,kumohon' . kau juga harus membuat ibu tak suka pada bankir itu , karena kau tau aku takkan pernah melawan ibuku. Jadi kumohon, jangan biarkan ini terjadi dan aku berjanji . . ." gadis itu tampak berpikir sebentar .

"Aku berjanji takkan memakai bluss berbulu ini lagi. Kau tahu aku sangat suka itu, bisa?" lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari patung Yesus.

"Setuju?" ia menggit bibir bawahnya seperti mencari jawaban dari patung tuhan Yesus.

"Kumohon kau harus mengurusi ini" ucapnya.

Ia pun bangkit dari keadaanya yang sedang berlutut berniat untuk pulang, namun ia berhenti dan berbalik "terima kasih" ucapnya lagi pada patung tuhan Yesus.

Dan akhirnya ia keluar dari gereja itu.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok , kuperhatikan gadis berambut merah itu telah keluar dari gereja, aku melihat kearah patung tuhan Yesus.

"Wow, . cobaan berat harus kau pikul. Sangat berat tuan. Tuhan memeberkatimu Tuan " ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkan gereja yang megah itu.

Gadis yang baru saja keluar dari gereja segera berlari kearah mobil, seorang pengawal membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis yang memakai blus berwarna merah.

'Ddrrttt. . . dddrrrttt' bunyi getar suara ponselku menyadarkanku dari lamunannku.

Ah . . ternyata pesan dari fugaku , sahabatku dari kecil.

Ia sangat setia bersahabat denganku. kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengemban masa SMA kami di london .

Dan kami hanya menimba ilmu di SMA selama 2 tahun, karena kami ini termasuk murid kelas akselerasi.

Sembari dengan sekolahku aku dipercaya oleh ayahku Jiraya Namikaze untuk memimpin perusahaan Namikaze di sebuah perusahaan Namikaze group cabang london,sedangkan perusahaan utamanya ada di Jepang.

Namun cabang dilondon tak kalah megah dengan yang ada di Jepang.

Fugaku ayahnya adalah pemimpin utama uchia group. Maka dengan begitu Fugaku juga dipercaya oleh ayahnya untuk memimpin perusahaan cabang london.

Jadilah kami beruda sama-sama pengusaha. Kami berdua tinggal diapartemen cukup mewah, kami memilih satu apartemen .

from : Fugaku

kau dimana ?  
kapan pulang?

"Hhffttt" hela ku

to : Fugaku  
Aku diluar gereja, aku akan pulg sbentar lgi

Aku memencet tombol 'send' dihapeku.  
Segera aku masuk ke mobil sport hitam milikku dan segera meluncur ke apartemenku.

Aku memebuka pintu apartemenku yangberada dilantai 24 .

Pemandangan dari lantai ini sungguh menakjubkan.

Terpampang pemandangan kota dan diujung aku bisa melihat pemandangan laut yang indah.

Jika matahari terbenam atau terbit aku bisa melihat keindahannya.

Apartemen Fugaku berada dilantai yang sama denganku. Aku berpas-pasan dengan Fugaku saat memebuka kunci apartemenku.

Hari ini saatnya kembali kesekolah .

Aku dan Fugaku terkadang sering berangkat bareng dengan menggunakan mobilku ataupun mobilnya.

Tapi hari ini aku memilih untuk berangkat sendiri-sendiri, karena hari ini kami ada urusan masing-masing ,  
"Aku ada rapat sepulang sekolah" ucapku ketika berada dilift bersama Fugaku.

"Aa,, yaa, aku juga ada urusan" ucapnya sembari tersenyum-senyum.

"Rapat?" tebakku

"Bukan" jawabnya

"Jadi?"

"Kencan"

"Nee? Dengan siapa?" aku sempat melongo karena Fugaku terkenal cukup dingin jika tidak bersamaku.

"Mikoto" jawab Fugaku ,terlihat semburat merah diwajahnya

.  
"Hahaha,,ternyata kau sudah mendapatkan tambatan hati ya – dettebayo" ledekku

"Jelas.. aku selangkah lebih maju darimu" balasnya mengejek.

"Hemmmm,, cobalah mencari tambatan hati juga, jangan hanya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas , dokumen, tanda tangan, laptop atau apalah" lanjutnya.

"Ya, akan kucari" cengirku dengan cengiran khasku

Kami sudah tiba di parkiran mobil.

Aku melihat jam arloji ditangan kiriku, pukul 5 sore waktu london.

Aku masih memakai jas warna hitam dan kemeja warna putih beserta dasi hitam yang sedikit longgar simpulnya.

Aku sedikit ingin berjalan-jalan dilondon. biasanya aku bersama Fugaku.

Tapi kali ini aku ingin berjala-jalan sendiri.

Mobilku kuparkiran di parkiran taman kota ini.

Aku berjalan sambil sedikit bersenandung.

Disisi kananku terdapat banyak bangku taman dan ditengahnya ada danau buatan.

matahari tampak berwarna memebiaskan warna orange dilangit sore.

'DEG'

'Itu kan gadis yang kemarin digereja' batinku. Ia tampak sedang berjalan bersama tiga orang temannya.

Pandangan kami saling bertemu, tapi ia tetap berlalu.

Ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Wajahnya terus terbayang dipikiranku. Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini.

Aku merogoh kantong celanaku, ada sebuah amplom yang belum kubuka tadi. Aku duduk dikursi taman.

Aku membuka amplom yang tadi diberikan oleh seketarisku. Undangan dari pemimpin perusahaan uzumaki.

Perusahaan ini cukup terkenal , aku belum pernah bertemu dengan pemimpinnya.

Keesokan sorenya aku telah rapi dengan pakaian tuxidoku. Lengakap dengan jas berwarna putih toska yang senada dengan celanaku.

20 menit kemudian aku telah sampai di restaurant cukup terkenal dilondon.

Keluarga Uzumaki ini memilih tempat restaurant yang ya, cukup mahal.

Banyak tamu undangan telah hadir dalam ruangan itu. Aku segera duduk ditempat yang telah di tentukan.

Aku bersama seketaris dan wakil direkturku duduk dalam datu meja.

Di depan ada sebuah tempat atau lebih tepat seperti panggung mini, panggung itu didekorasi sedemikian rupa.

Aku terkejut dengan gadis yang berdiri di panggung bersama 4 orang lainnya.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang kutemui di gereja.

Dari pidato wanita berambut tua yang disanggul rapih itu aku tau bahwa ia adalah Mito Uzumaki pemimpin perusahaan uzumaki crop.

Dan beliau adalah ibu dari gadis yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki (gadis yang kutemui di gereja) ,dan dalam kesempatan ini ia bermaksud memperkenalkan tunangan anaknya Sabaku No Yashamaru. Dan terjadilah salam-salaman dan juga acara pakai memakai cincin.

Ayahnya adalah kepala kepolisisan dinegeri ini. Tak heran jika Kushina itu dijodohkan dengan pria bernama Yashamaru itu.

"Hadirin sekalian , inilah pasangan yang baru bertunangan Yashamaru dan putriku yang tercantik, Kushina" ucapnya.

Semua undangan bertepuk tangan.

Aku tak terlalu memerhatikan mereka lagi karena kini aku asyik berbincang-bincang dengan rekan-rekanku.

Tapi beberpa menit kemudian aku terhenyak dengan peristiwa tadi. aku sedikit merasa gerah entah kenapa.

Aku pun keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

Kata pelayan disini ada sebuah taman dibealakang restauran ini.

Aku pun segera menuju taman itu.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat sesosok yang ku kenal tengan duduk dibangku taman dengan memegang sebatang rokok, tampak gerak-geriknya yang sedang badmood.

Aku dekati ia.

Aku ambil rokoknya dari tangannya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Hey, mengapa kau buang itu" bentaknya

"Bukankah itu tidak baik untuk wanita dan kesehatan" tukasku sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Urusan apa dengan mu?" ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" sambungnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku undanganmu" ucapku dengan cengiran khasku. 

"..."

"...'

Kami berdua saling terdiam .

.

.

"Jadi , Tn. Yesus tidak mendengarkanmu?" gidikku memecah keheningan.

Ia agak terkejut dan melihat kearahku.

"Nee?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku menatapnya "hari itu digereja kau bilang pada Tn. Yesus untuk membuat pria itu tak menyukai mu. Tapi hari ini hari pertunanganmu" ucapku

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?" Kushina tampak tak percaya.

"Hari itu diluar gereja aku berniat untuk masuk ke gereja, namun aku melihat malaikat sedang berjalan di tengah salju dan berlari masuk kedalam gereja"

"Hah, menguping pengakuan orang lain itu tak bagus" ucapnya tampak kesal.

"Dan perlu kau ketahui, saat itu aku gagal dengan pria itu jadi Tn. Yesus mendengarkanku seperti biasanya" ia agak tersenyum kemenangan, tapi senyuman itu adalah senyuman palsu karena tak kulihat senyuman itu dimatanya.

"Aku mengenal yashamaru bertahun-tahun. Dia pria yang sangat baik. Dan aku sangat senang" lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman palsu diwajahnya.

"kelihatannya tidak" tukasku tidak membenarkan yang dia ucapkan.

"What the fuck (apa-apaan kau)" ucapnya geram.

"Hari ini hari terbesar dalam hidupku dan aku sangat-sangat senang. Ya meskipun aku harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi sampai umurku 19 tahun. Paham?" tegasnya.

"No" gelengku sambil tersenyum.

Ia agak sedikit tercengang dengan jawabanku.

"karena saat pria itu memakaikan ciincinnya padamu kau tidak menatap matanya. . . Kau melihat orang lain. . . Dan sekarang kau meninggalkan acara pertunaganmu sendiri. Duduk sendiri disini , why? . . . Dan kenapa kau menjekaskan keputusanmu pada orang asing?" jelasku dengan apa yang ada difikiranku.

Ia terdiam menatapku.

"Aku . . paham" ucapku lagi.

"Haahh . . siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"Minato. Minato Namikaze" jawabku

Tiba-tiba seseorang mungkin sepupunya( karena tampak mirip dengannya hanya saja wanita itu rambutnya sedikit pirang) memanggilnya.

"Ayo Kushina . baa-san hampir gila mencarimu" ucapnya pada Kushina. Wanita itu menatapku, ia tersenyum kearahku.

Akupun hanya bisa membalas senyuman wanita itu.

Ia pun masuk ke restaurant dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

* * *

**TBC  
** akhirnya chapter ke dua berhasil aku buat.. masih ada lanjutnya lagu..  
arigatou buat yang udah review.. yang ngomen juga terimakasih ya buat komenannya. . .  
dan buat chap ini sekali lagi jangan lupa revienya . terimakasih banyak ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_Terima kasih ats dukungannya untuk beberapa author. saya sangat minim akan pengalaman menulis fanfic didunia fanfiction. maaf jika masih ada kekurangannya. ini sambungan cerita dari love is ai. selamat membaca :)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Descalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
.

.

.

Entah mengapa aku jadi sering duduk di taman ini. Memikirkan seluruh masa depanku.

Namun kali ini aku sedikit terkejut . Kushina mendatangiku.

"Hai" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai" balasku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit keheranan.

"Hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan mu"ucapnya.

Aku memerhatikan wajahnya. , aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Umm.. . kulihat tentang profilmu selain kau siswa berbakat,pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze cabang london, aku melihat videomu saat kau bernayi di acara ulang tahun perusahaanmu , mengapa kau tak menjadi penyanyi terkenal saja, suaramu sungguh keren saat kau bernyanyi" ocehnya  
tak kusangka Kushina secerewet ini.

"Ya, aku terlalu sibuk dengan menjadi penyanyi" tukasku.

"Apa mengajariku juga akan membuatmu terlalu sibuk?" tanyanya yang langsung to the point.

Kushina tampaknya tertarik dengan dunia tarik suara.

"Mengapa? Kau tak pandai bernyanyi?" tanyaku dengan sedikit tertawa.

Kushina terlihat sedikit kikuk.

"Umm.. yeeahh begitulah. Ibuku akan berulang tahun 1 bulan lagi. Dan dia ingin aku menyanyikan lagu jepang dengan baik. Kumohon ajari aku" Ucapnya sambil memohon dengan kedua telapak tangannya di satukan.

"Lalu apa balasanku?" tanyaku padanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Ia tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Aku akan membantu tugasmu" serunya memberikan usul.

"Memang kau sudah tamat sekolah hingga mampu membuatkan tugas sekolahmu?" tanyaku agak tak yakin.

"Aku memang masih sekolah kelas 2 SMA, dan aku bukan kelas akselerasi sepertimu yang hanya sekolah 2 tahun sedang aku 3 tahun. Tapi setidaknya kegiatanmu tidak terlalu padatkan dengan mengajariku bernyanyi" ucapnya dengan mata lavendernya yang berbinar.

"Umm..." aku tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Oh, ayolah kumohon ini demi ibuku tersayang lagi pula kau bisa bebas dari tugasmu selama satu bulan. Bukan kah itu kesepakatan yang adil dan keren Tn. Namikaze? " ia pun mulai memohon dengan wajahnya yang polos. Aku jadi tidak tega.

"Haah,, baiklah baiklah. Akan kuajari kau" ucapku akhirnya menyetujui kesepakatnnya.

"Aaahhhh..arigatoouu" serunya sambil memelukku. Mungkin karena rasa gembiranya ia tak sadar bahwa ia memelukku.

Wajahku terasa memerah . Ia terdiam sejenak lalau buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomennn" ucapnya , entah kenapa muncul semburat merah dipipnya.

"Hahha . . no problem . . berarti sepkat london?" ucapku sambil mengangkat kelingkingku.

Kushinapun mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingkingku "sepkat london" ucapnya tersenyum ceria.

Lagi - lagi saat aku ke gereja pada hari minggu aku melihat Kushina berjalan memasuki gereja. Tampaknya ia tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku pun bersembunyi lagi dibalik tembok gereja.

Kushina berlutut di depan patung Tuhan Yesus yang besar.

Kumohon sukseskan lagu jepangku. Kuharap itu hari yang memebahagiakan bagi ibuku. Kumohon bantu aku dan aku berjanji . . . " kushina tampak berfikir sebentar.

"Aku janji . . tidak akan pernah merokok. Selamanya" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Ia segera keluar dari gereja. Tak berapa lama ponselku bergetar . Ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselku.

from: kushina

temui aku di taman

Aku pun segera keluar dari gereja dan masuk kemobil sport hitamku.

Sesampainya ditaman aku melihat Kushina tengah duduk di bangku taman seorang diri. Tak tampak pengawal pribadinya di dekatnya.

"Moshi Moshi" sapaku dari arah belakang.

Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Moshi" ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Dimana pengawal pribadimu?" tanyaku hanya sedikit berbasa-basi namun juga ingin tahu.

"Aku sengaja ingin berjalan sendiri. Aku merasa risih jika aku terus dikawal dengan pengawal pribadi" ungkpanya.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Ya, hanya insiden kecil ketika aku masih kecil berumur 9 tahun. Hampir saja aku diculik oleh seorang penculik yang memang ternyata suruhan musuh terbesar keluarga kami. Untung saja penculikan itu gagal karena aku menghajar mereka semua. Untung aku mempelajari ilmu karate sampai sabuk hijau pada saat itu. Mereka langsung lari ketakutan. Tapi ibuku melebih-lebihkan. Ia mungkin trauma dan menyewa pengawal pribadi untukku" ia menceritakan sedikit tentang masalalunya.

Aku sedikit agak aneh, baru beberapa kali bertemu Kushina sudah mau menceritakan masalalunya pada orang asing sepertiku.

"Lalu sekarang masih karate?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yap. Sudah sabuk hitam. Jadi hati-hati saja jika kau bermacam-macam dengan ku" ancamnya.

"Aku juga sabuk hitam di karateku" ucapku dengan tenang. Ia sedikit terdiam.

"Ayo kita mulai" gubrisnya dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah" aku mulai dengan olah vokalku.

Ia mendengar dengan seksama. Ia tampak menikamati lagu yang kunyanyikan.

Setelah itu kami berdua mulai belajar bernyanyi bersma. Ia mengikuti nadaku.

Cuaca tampak cerah hari ini.

Sudah satu jam setengah kami belajar bernanyi. Tenyata dia sangat-sangat payah.

Kami pun berkeliling mencari makanan untuk mengisi perut. Aku membeli dua buah burger dan dua buah coklat dingin.

Aku mneyerahkan sebuah burger dan coklat dingin untuknya. Ketika ia meneguk coklat dinginnya ada noda coklat berbentuk kumis.

"Um.. maaf" aku mngeluarkan saputanganku dan mengelap bibirnya.

Mendadak rona wajahnya menjadi merah. "Terima ka-kasih" ia menjadi gugup.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya yang lucu. Seperti anak-anak yang meminum coklat dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya yang heran melihatku tersenyum-senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya lucu melihatmu seperti anak-anak" akhirnya akupun tertawa.

"NANI?" sudut siku-siku empat buah muncul di dahinya. "Apa kau bilang? lucu?"

Seketika ia seperti habanero ketika ia tengah marah.

"Gomen kushina" maafku padanya.

Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya" jawabnya dingin.

"Well.. kenapa kau tak pernah memotong rambutmu atau membuat model-model seperti anak perempun kebanyakan?" tanyaku.

Ia menoleh kearahku.

"Aku benci rambutku" ucapnya tertunduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Anak-anak sekolahku bilang rambutku seperti tomat dan mereka benci tomat. Aku tak pernah memotongnya karena aku tak suka mengurusi rambutku terlalu berlebihan, hanya alakadarnya saja"

"Rambutmu indah" ucapku.

Ia agak sedikit membulatkan mtanya "indah katamu?"

"Ya indah. Bagiku rambutmu sungguh indah"

Ia menunduk tersenyum.

* * *

Hari berikutnya sepulang kesekolah aku sudah menunggunya di dekat sekolahnya. Mendengarkan iphonku . kulihat ia berlari kearahku.

Mungkin untuk sebulan ini aku akan sering mengantar dan menjemputnya pulang.

Wajar saja tunangannya itu tengah sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yang notebenenya lebih tua 2 tahun dari usia kami.

Aku juga sudah kenal akrab dengan ibu Kushina.

Aku membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan ia masuk.

Aku pun duduk di kursi kemudi dengan ia di kursi penumpang disebelahku.

"Kita keapartemneku" ucapku. Kushina hanya mengangguk setuju.

Selama ditengah perjalanan ia terus bersenandung dan lebih sering bercanda denganku.

Sesampainya di apartemenku dan memasuki ruang tamu aku segera memepersilahkannya duduk di ruang tamu sedang aku masuk kekamarku dan mengganti pakaianku dengan celana panjang dan baju lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Mau aku buatkan apa?" tanyaku menawarkan sesuatu padanya.

"Biar aku yang membantumu saja"

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu? Kau kan tamu, dan tamu itu adalah ratu"

"Tidak tidak tidak Minato . . biar aku yang membantu. Baiklah ayo kedapurmu"

Kami pun segera menuju dapur.

"Aprtemenmu sungguh nyaman . baiklah kita lihat ada banyak makanan disisni. Ah, ada bubuk coklat dan susu. Bagaimana kalau kita bikin coklat panas?" usulnya

"Apa kau tinggal sendrir diapartemenmu?"

"Ya "

"Orangtuamu?"

"Ada di jepang" jawabku singkat.

"Tampaknya ia tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. .

Setelah selesai ia membawa dua mug dan semangkuk cemilan cake jahe kahas jerman yang baru kubeli kemarin itu ke ruang tamu.

Ia duduk disofa ku yang berwarna putih toska.

"Baik tunggu disutu" tukasku. Aku mengambil 3 buah buku yang cukup tebal.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Tugasku"

"A-apa?" ia menganga terkejut melihat tumpukan buku yang terlihat tebal di tanganku.

"Sepakat london" ucapku sambil tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah-baiklah" ucapnya mengalah.

"Kapan dikumpul?"

"Seminggu lagi"

" Haah, ya ampun. sekolahmu memang merepotkan. Okey akan kuserahkan paling lambat 5 hari lagi. Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan belajar menyanyi kita"

Kami pun belajar menyanyi bersama di ruang tamu.

'Tok-tok-tok' seseorang mengetuk pintuku.

Biasanya orang-oarang yang datang ke apartemenku membunyikan bel , tapi ini mengetuk pintu apartemenku.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku. tidak salah lagi pasti. . .

"Fugaku" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Ia biasa jam segini mengunjungi apartemenku.

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran kushina.

"Akhirnya kau mendengarkan kata-kataku beberpa hari yang lalu ya" sindirnya.

Aku sedikit bergidik.

"Uhm . .. Kushina perkenalkan ini Fugaku Uchia sahabat karibku. Fugaku ini Kushina rekanku"

Mereka bersalaman.

Setelah selesai bersalaman kami bertiga duduk.

"Minato sebenarnya aku tak lama disini. Hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa aku akan bertunangan dengan mikoto setelah lulus SMA nanti. Dan dia mungkin akan balik ke jepang begitu juga denganku. dan kau tau kan tentang cita-citaku menjadi polisi ataupun tentara. jadi. . "

"Aku mengerti fugaku. Tidak apa-apa" senyum ku. Aku tau apa maksud fugaku.

Setelah lulus SMA kami tidak akan bersama lagi. Menjadi polisi ataupun tentara adalah cita-citanya.

Ponsel fugaku berbunyi. Ia mentap layar ponselnya.

"Aku harus pergi . Ada kencan dengan Mikoto. Oia Kushina Minato tidak berbahaya kok. Dia pria yang baik-baik. Aku mngenalnya. Jaa-ne Minato , Kushina-chan"

"ya.. hati-hati –dattebayo"ucapku.

'Dasar' batinku.

Aku dan kushinapun melanjutkan pelajaran bernaynyi kami.

* * *

Hari ini kami belajar bernanyi di sebuah cafe dekat taman yang kami kunjungi biasanya.

karena ia berjanji akan mentarktirku. Aku mendengarkan sambil memerhatikan kearah lain.

Kushina berhasil bernyanyi. Aku sedikit menahan ketawa. Dan akhirnya tawaku lepas.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

'SSYYYUUURRR' kuhshina tiba-tiba menyiramku dengan jus orange nya.

Ia keluar dari cafe itu. "Hei, Kushina bagaimana dengan traktiranmu" tanyaku.

Kushina hanya mngangkat bahunya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri ku.

Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan mneyrahkan kartu kreditku kekasir.

Setelah kegiatan bayar-membayar itu aku mencari kushina ke dekat taman .

Dan BINGO aku menemukannya.

Ia tengah duduk dibangku taman.

"Kushina aku hanya bercanda"

Ucapku sambil mendekatinya.

Anehnya ia tersenyum . Kenapa dengannya.

"Hahaha. . . iya tak apa aku memang suka berubah mood. Jadi maklumi saja" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Mau berjalan-jalan?" tanyaku.

Kami pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang cukup nyaman ini.

"Konoha adalah nama desaku. Kau?"

"Benarkah kau dari konoha? Aku juga sama" ia kelihatan gembira.

"Kakek nenekku dahulu adalah tentara . Semua seupu ayahku merupakan tentara, tapi ayahku smemilih menjadi seorang pengusaha, dan akhirnya mempersunting Tsunade seorang wanita yang cantik menurutku.  
Aku sedikit tertarik dengan kehidupan tentara, tapi ibu dan ayahku menahanku. Dan akhirnya aku disekolahkan di sini.  
Mereka merasa aku harus bisa hidup mandiri dan belajar mulai dari setahun setengah yang lalu sambil mengurusi cabang perusahaan ayahku disini. Mereka bilang aku akan memenangkan cinta orang-orang.  
Dan orang yang memenangkan cinta takkan pernah kalah. Keyakinan kuat ayah dan ibuku" ceritaku panjang lebar.

Kushina tampak senang mendengarkannya. Terbukti ia tersenyum-senyum ketika aku bercerita.

* * *

Ketika malam tiba aku diajaknya keacara bagi-bagi makanan kesejumlah orang-orang yang kurang mampu.

"Ayo kemarilah, dan nikmati makananya" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang agak keras.

"Kau kesini setiap jum'at?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat sambil menghidangkan makanan.

"Hanya disini?"

"Tidak, senin aku pergi ke panti asuhan"

"Lalu?"

"Rabu aku pergi ketempat penampungan perempuan"

Aku agak sedikit terkejut dengan jadwalnya

"Lau?"

"Minggu mengunjungi rumah jompo"

Aku mengangguk

"Lalu?"

Ia menatapku dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Itu saja"

"Itu saja?" tanyaku padanya

"Selasa,kamis,sabtu terbuang,sayang sekali. Bunda maria mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya. Hei, jelaskan pada gadis ini" lanjutku

Tampak ia menahan emosinya. Namun aku pura-pura tak perduli.

Karna jika aku ladenin maka mungkin panci berisi kuah sup di hadapan kami ini akan melayang kearahku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya ia mengajakku kegeraja. Ia menghidupkan lilin-lilin yang ada di dalam gereja itu.

"Seberapa banyak kau meminta, sebanyak itu kau memberi" ucapnya menjalaskan kepadaku.

Aku yang duduk di kursi jemaat hanya mendengar nasehatnya.

"Aku sudah belajar dalam hidup ini. Tapi semua orang banyak meminta tanpa memberi. Lalu bagaimana sesuatu bisa dibagi?"

Ia berjalan kerahku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku "untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kau harus kehilangan sesuatu" ucapnya lagi.

"Aahh!" aku seperti mendapat kesimpulan  
"Itu sebabnya kau terus memebuat kesepakatan dengan Tn. Yesus" simpulku.

"Bukan kesepakatan tapi doa yang bersungguh-sungguh. Itu sebabnya Tn. Yesus memeberiku semua yang kuminta" sanggahnya.

"Kalau begitu minta pada Tn. Yesus untuk mengajarimu bernyanyi" ucapku sambil nyengir.

"Don't worry. Sudah kukatakan"

"really?"

"yes . . "

'Tuhan Yesus ternyatatahu lagu-lagu jepang juga' pikirku.

* * *

Sudah 3 minggu 5 hari kami belajar bernyanyi bersama.

Hari ini kami kembali ke taman tempat biasa kami bernyanyi.

Kushina semakin hari semakin mahir untuk bernyayi, namun ada satu kekurangannya.

Ia berhenti bernyanyi untuk menerima pendapatku. "Ck" aku hanya menggeleng kepalaku.

"Oh, ini sungguh tak adil" rutuknya.

"Aku sudah membuat 10 tugasmu yang bukan main banyaknya sedang aku belum satu lagupun dapat aku kuasai dengan baik" oceh Kushina lagi.

Ya, 10 tugas itu belum seberpa karena sebenarnya masih banyak tugas lain lagi yang guru berikan kepadaku.

"Kau sudah belajar cara bernyanyi. Kau juga berbicara bahas jepang dengan sempurna. Lagunya juga bagus" komentarku.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Masalahnya kau tidak menikmati saat bernyanyi. Hanya ada ketakutan. Kau takut wanita itu akan terganggu? Oh, ayolah jika kau tak bisa bernyanyi didepan 2-3 orang asing bagaimana kau bisa bernyanyi didepan ratusan orang saat pesta?" kushina mulai memanas.

Ia melemparkan gitar yang ia rangkuh kearah ku

"Berengsek kau" bentaknya.

"Beginilah yang kau nikmati . Menjadi Ny. Uzumaki. Gadis bermartabat. Padahal tidak. Kau gadis yang menyelinap keluar untuk merokok. Dan kau terus memaki dengan 'what the fuck' 'what the fuck'."

"Aku tidak seperti itu" sanggahnya.

"Berikan ponselmu" pintaku.

Ia memberikan ponselnya kepadaku . aku menekan beberpa nomor dan mulai menelfon.

"Hallo mika,this is Minato. I want you to bring my friend to your studio tonight. She will call you. And mika. Ahe is little shy,so make her become like you. Okey, bye" aku menutup telfon itu.

"Mika adalah rekan satu sekolahku. Dan setiap sabtu malam kami berpesta. Aku tak sering –sering juga datang kesana hanya sesekali. Nomornya sduah ada diponselmu , hubungi dia setelah jam 6" jelasku panjang lebar.

Aku berdiri "dan tak boileh ada yang tau kau disana, jadi semalam saja dengarkan hatimu" ucapku lagi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku ingin menunjukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya"

Ia hanya memasang raut muka yang aku pun tak mengerti eksperesi apa.

Aku mengadahkan tangan ku dan dismbut dengan tangannya. Kami pun memasuki mobil untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

Semua rekan-rekanku sedang menikmati pesta.

Aku memang tak terlalu tertarik dengan pesta tapi aku tetap nikmati saja.

Kulihat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjangnya diikat menampakkan leher jenjang nya yang seksi.

Kulitnya yang putih mulus berbalut busana yang terlihat lebih seksi.

Dengan memakai rok hitam yang 10 cm diatas lutu yangketat , sepatu converse warna coklat, tanktop dan memakai jaket kulit merah yang panjang badannya hanya setengah saja, menampakkan pinggangnya yg ramping.

Bibirnya berlapiskan lips berwarna ping muda, dan make-upnya yang natural.

Ia mendekat kearahku. Harum tubuh dan rambutnya sungguh membuatku terpesona.

Aku yang memakai jins , jaket jins warna hitam dan kaos berwarna putih didalamnya.

Tidak tampak seperti pribadiku biasanya.

"Hai, i'm martin, you?"

Kushina agak terkejut namun ia teringat sesuatu.

"I'm bella"

"Japanese?"

"Yes"

"Sangat terlihat"

"You too. Japanese is boring"

"Kau tak suka pria jepang?"

Tanyaku mendekatinya

"Aku suka pria yang sedikit berbahaya"

"Jadi tempat ini seperti tempat makan bagimu? Setidaknya saat kau datang mereka menunggu isyarat darimu. Pilihlah"

"Aku tak lihat seorangpun. Seseorang yang akan mendampingiku. Yang akan menatap dan mencuri hatiku" ucapnya yang hampir bebisik di dapan wajahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum jahil "semoga beruntung gadis jepang"

Aku meneguk gelas ditanganku dan pergi meninggalkannya.\

"Martin.." panggilannya menahanku.

Aku berbalik kearahnya.

"Kau menyerah terlalu mudah"

"Aku belum mencoba"

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyukaiku?"

Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya

"Aku menyukaimu , tapi saat kau mencari sesuatu yang lain. Saat kau lelah kau akan kembali kesini"

"Jika tidak?"

Aku tersenyum dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau akan kembali . .untuk sesorang yang akan mendampingimu. . untuk seseorang yang akan menatap matamu . . untuk seseorang yang akan mencuri hatimu. .tak ada orang lain disini"

Kami bertatapan agak lama. Kushina terhenyak.

Aku meninggalkannya didetik kemudian.

Mika berlari kearahnya,dan menarik lengannya. "Ayo kushina kau harus melihat ini"

Dia pun mengikuti Mika. Terlihat kerumunan para pemuda dan pemudi.

Mereka tengah mengelilingi sebuah pertunjukan dance bebas.

Aku melihatnya disebrang . Tatapan kami bertemu. Aku memeberi isyarat untuk menantangnya.

Setelah berganti orang dia pun menari ditengah lapak yang dikerumuni orang tersebut.

Aku kira dia tak akan berani ternyata dugaanku salah.

Ia melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Mika. Ia menari dengan sangat mahir.

Gerakannyapun sungguh bagus dan ada beberapa gerakan seprti balet.

Ada 2 pria yang bergantian menari bersamnya. Setela pria tersebut aku mengambil giliran untuk menari bersama Kushina.

Dance ku juga tak kalah hebat.

Setelah dance bebas itu kami semu mengadakan pesta bersama. Lomba ini dan itu.

* * *

"Haaahhh" kushina berteriak kegirangan ketika Kami berdua menuju balkon atas studio. Semua orang di pesta tadi masih di studio.

"Ini adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan dihidupku" teriaknya kegirangan.

"Thank you so much" ucapnya lagi padaku.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" ucapnya sambil berputar-putar.

Aku mendekatinya

"Kau sebenarnya gadis nakal"

Kushina berjalan seperti anak kecil yang sedang belajar keseimbangan.

"Jika aku sejelek itu jangan berteman dengan ku"

"Siapa yang ingin berteman? Sekarang aku jatuh cinta padamu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

kushina tertawa mendengarkan pengakuanku.

"Aku tidak bercanda.. . i really . . fallin love. . inilah sifat burukmu"

Jarak kami semakin dekat

"Bersembunyi di balik perilaku lembut orang lain. Itu membuatku terjebak"

Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi . . ia menatapku yang melihat kearah lain.

"Minato" panggilnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan menikah dengan bankir itu. Kontrak kita juga hampir selesai, jadi kita tidak usah bertemu. Jadi jangan tegang" ucapku terlihat tegar padahal dalam hati aku sedikit putus asa.

"Pertemuan akhir antara kau dan aku" ucapku lagi. Aku sungguh tak berani menatap langsung mata lavendernya.

Kami berdiri dalam diam.

"Kushina" panggilku.

"Jika aku menciummu . . . apa kau akan menamparku?" tanyaku lagi

kushina hanya diam menatapku.

Jarak diantara kami semakin menipis. Hembusan nafasnya terasa di wajahku.

Degup jantung kami bisa saling kami rasakan.

Aku menatap matanya dalam.

Dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Bibir kami saling menyatu.

Melumat.

Dengan lembut.

Menyalurkan hasrat melalui ciuman ini.

Aku melepas ciuman singkat itu. Kushina mentap ku.

Menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sedetik kemudia kurasakan bibirku dilumat lagi.

Kami saling menutup mata dan bertukar saliva.

Tidak ada tindakan kasar disana, yang ada hanyalah berbagi rasa kasih dan cinta.

Kushina melepas ciumannya untuk mengambil pasokan okesigen.

* * *

Aku berada di jendela di ruangan kerjaku. Aku melihat salju tipis yang menyelimuti bangunan-bangunan dibawahnya.

Bayangan itu tak pernah lekang dari pikiranku. Mata lavendernya, senyuman termanisnya.

Tak pernah lekang dari ingatanku. Kudengar ulang tahun ibunya berjalan dengan baik,dan Kushina bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus.

Aku berbalik kearah mejaku. Aku melihat telepon kantor diatas mejaku.

Segera aku raih telpon itu dan memencet beberapa angka di telfone itu.

'Tok tok tok' seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku ketika aku sedang menekan beberapa tombol angka, akhirnya aku menutup telpon itu dan segera mempersilahkan seketarisku masuk untuk memeberitahukan bahwa hubungan kerjasama anatar perusahaan berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.  
_Aku seperti dirinya_

.

_Dirinya seperti diriku_

.

_Tawanya seperti sinar mentari pagi_

.

_Kegelapan hilang saat ia memejamkan mata_

.

_Berjalanlah disisku_

.

_sisakan ruang diantara kita_

.

_Letakkan hati atau tanganmu disana_

.

_Aku berjalan diketedukan bersama bayanganmu_

_._

* * *

Aku sedang melihat kejendela kamarku yang lebar menampilkan pemandangan kota di tengah turunnya salju.

'tok tok tok'

Itu pasti Fugaku, dan aku segera membuka pintu apartemenku.

"Gomen Minato, aku mengganggu istirahatmu"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Ini ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Fugaku agak bergeser dan muncullah sesosok yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Hai Minato"

"Kushina?"

"Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu berdua, aku kembali ke apartemenku ya. Jaa nee Minato, Kushina-Chan" Fugaku meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ada apa Kushina? Kau bersama siapa kesini?"

"Aku sendiri, aku ingin bicara dengan mu"

"Mau di sini?"

"Bagaimana kalau diluar?"

"Ya sebentar aku ambil mantelku dulu"

Aku segera mengambil mantelku dan pergi bersama Kushina, kushina menolak aku membawa mobil.

Katanya ia ingin berjalan kaki saja.

Kami berhenti di sebuah taman pinggir kota.

Disana ada beberapa jajanan , aku memesan dua coklat panas dan ku berikan pada Kushina yang duduk di sebuah halte yang tak terlalu ramai.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan akhirnya hatiku tergerak untuk memulai percakapan.

"Jadi nona Kushina Uzumaki, kau juga jatuh cinta" ucapku.

"Kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku lebih dua hari kan?" candaku sambil sesekali menyeruput coklat panasku, Kushina hanya diam memegangi gelasnya yang berisi coklat panas.

"Ibuku sudah memastikan dan menetapkan aku untuk menikah dengan Yashamaru" ucap Kushina.

"Itu yang diinginkan ibuku. .dia selalu memberikan yang kuinginkan. . ini pertama kalinya dia meminta sesuatu dalam diriku. Aku tak bisa menolak" ucapnya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Rasa coklat yang ku minum ini seketika terasa hambar. Ku letakkan di sebelah tempat dudukku.

"Ayahku meninggalkan ibuku dan menikah dengan orang lain"

Aku melihat kerahanya tak percaya pada apa yang ia ucapkan.

". . .saat umurku 12 tahun. Ibuku mengasuhku sendirian" ucap Kushina tertunduk.

Aku tak menyangka ini lah cerita hidup Kushina yang terlihat serba berkucupan dan selalu menyenangkan. Ternyata inilah kekurangannya.

Kekurangan akan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"Dia selalu memenuhi keinginanku. Kamilah satu-satunya keluarga yang kami miliki.  
Tidak ada yang lain. Aku tak pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya pada siapapun bahkan pada Yashamaru. Aku menceritakan ini padamu karena kau harus membantuku" aku menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya apa hal yang harus kubantu.

* * *

Dia mengajakku ke gereja diaman ia sering berdo'a.

Kami tiba digerja besar itu.

Memasuki nya dan tiba di sebuah altar tempat berdo'a.

Kami berada tepat didepan patung tuhan yesus. Ia menatapku yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kita harus berjanji dihadapan-Nya bahwa kita akan hanya berteman. Dan takkan pernah melewati batas ini. Dan jika kita melanggar janji. Dia bisa menghukum kita sekehendak-Nya" ucapnya dengan mata lavendernya yang meredup.

Ia berlutut di hadapan patung Tuhan Yesus. Aku enggan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kushina.

Ia mengadah menatapku.

"Aku tak bisa berteman denganmu jangan khawatir aku takkan melewati batas apapun. Untuk melakukan itu aku tak harus berjanji pada-Nya" aku berbalik untuk keluar dari gereja itu, namun tangan Kushina menahan lenganku , aku pun melihat kearahnya.

Tapi tatapan Kushina lurus kedepan. Matanya mulai tergenang dengan cairan bening.

"Ini bukan untukmu , Minato.. . .," ia melihat kearahku.

"Ini unttukku" airmata yang sedari tadi siap untuk jatuh akhirnyapun jatuh juga.

Hatiku teriris melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Agar aku tak berbuat kesalahan, agar aku tak menjadi lemah. Agar aku tak melanggar batas. Kumohon Minato" pinta Kushina dengan tetesan air matanya yang kedua.

"Demi aku" ia memohon padaku. Ia menatapku untuk meminta jawaban dariku.

Dengan berat hati aku pun menurutikeinginannya. Aku tak ingin ada air mata yang jatuh lagi.

Aku pun akhirnya berlutut disebelahnya, berdo'a pada Tuhan . Tapi meski aku berdo'a hatiku tak pernah menyetujui do'aku itu.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara kami sepanjang jalan dari gereja hingga sampai di depan pagar besar rumahnya.

Ia masuk membuka pagar itu. Tampak beberpa penjaga berjaga dipintu dan memepersilahkan Kushina masuk.

Langkahnya berhenti dan berbalik kearahku. Kami saling memandang.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang dilanda kesedihan sampai akhirnya tubuh itu menghilang ketika pagar itu ditutup.

* * *

TBC  
haa, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga.. terimakasih buat read fic ini..  
jangan lupa loh reviewnya  
terimakasih banyak :)


	4. Chapter 4

update chapter 4 nih . hehehe thanks buat udah yang ngereview. arigatou gozaimsu (ojigi).

**ket:**  
**AU/Hetfic/OOC.**  
**pairing:**  
MinaKushi  
**warning** : terdapat lemon yang terlalu asam (?) 

Happy reading aja :)

.

.

.

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa lagi.

Namun sesekali aku sering ber_nostalgia_ dengan pikiranku sendiri dengan cara melewati taman tempat kami sering berlatih bernyanyi dulu.

Hari ini tugas tak terlalu banyak. Kantor juga sepertinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku pergi ke parkiran sekolahku setelah bel pulang berdering.

Aku menyentuh layar ponselku untuk melihat pesan yang masuk,hanya ada dua pesan satu dari ayah dan satu dari seketarisku,aku berniat membalasnya setelah sampai kerumah.

Aku pun menyimpan ponselku dalam saku seragamku dan aku kembali berjalan ke arah mobilku yang terparkir namun langkahku terhenti.

Tak ku sangka-sangka seseorang yang selalu hadir dalam sela-sela fikiranku berdiri disamping mobilku menghadap arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Detak jantungku terpacu cukup cepat.

Ia masih memakai baju seragam sekolahnya. Kudengar beberapa siswi berbisik membicarakan gadis itu.  
"Siapa gadis itu?"

Aku pun berjalan menghampiri gadis yang berdiri disamping mobilku.

"Kushina-chan," ucapku. Ia berbalik kearah ku.

"Minato..."

"Ada apa Kushina?" tanyaku yang masih bertanya-tanya gerangan apa yang membuatnya datang menemuiku.

Air wajahnya menunjukan keseriusan. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucapnya.

Aku melihat kesekelilingku. Menurutku sepertinya bukan tempat bagus untuk berbicara hal yang sedikit pribadi.

"Ayo" ajakku membukakan pintu mobil ku padanya, ia pun masuk dan duduk di jok penumpang disampingku. Kami meluncur ke sebuah restauran sekalian untuk makan siang.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan sebuah meja sebagai pemisah jarak diantara kami.

Aku duduk bersandar dikursiku

"Ada apa Kushina? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia menarik nafas, "Ayahku. . ."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Kenapa dengan ayahmu?" tanyaku.

"Ia mengirimiku sebuah bingkisan dan sebuah surat,"

"Memang apa isi surat itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kushina mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya, dan memeberikan sepucuk surat padaku.

Aku membuka dan membaca isi surat itu.

'_Sayangku Kushina, kubaca tentang pertunanganmu dimajalah. Dan kau akan menikah dua tahun lagi. Aku tak bisa menahan lagi. Sudah bebrapa tahun dan tiada hari berlalu tanpa memikirkanmu. Tapi aku berjanji pada ibumu bahwa aku tak akan menghubungimu. Di setiap ulang tahunmu aku memebeli hadiah untukmu dan menulis surat yang panjang untukmu. Lalu aku menaruh semua itu di lemari. Tapi kali ini aku tak bisa menahan tak bisa menahan. Semua orang tua punya mimpi mengahadiri acara pernikahan anaknya. Aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk pertunanganmu , itu adalah sebuah kalung keturunan keluarga senju. Ku harap kau mau menerima dan memakainya. Aku menyimpannya dengan sagat hati-hati dan kupikir kau pantas untuk memakai warisan dari keluarga senju. Jika tak keberatan, pakailah. Aku tahu kau memebenciku. Tapi aku berdo'a tiap hari pada Tuhan. Berharap suatu hari kau akan memafkanku. Semoga kau dipenuhicinta dan semoga kau bahagia. Ayahmu, Hashirama.'_

Setelah membaca surat itu dengan cukup detail aku menutup suratnya dan memberikannya lagi pada Kushina, ia menggenggam sebuah kalung, kalung yang ditengahnya ada gantungan kristal berwarna hijau.

Aku tau kristal itu kristal asli dari perut bumi, dan hanya ada satu yang asli, yaitu kalung yang sekarang tengah digenggam oleh Kushina.

Tak banyak yang mengetahui tentang kalung itu,hanya beberapa orang dan tentunya berasal dari kalangan atas.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" ucapku menatap serius padanya.

Ia balas menatapku "Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya  
sudut bibirku ku tarik keatas "Kushina tidak tau. Tapi Bella tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya,"

Ia mentap mataku seperti mendapat suatu pencerahan.

"Haruskah kita pergi?" tanyaku berbisik padanya.

*********  
Kami menulusuri jalanan dipinggir kota yang panjang, di kiri dan kanan terhampar pemandangan perkebunan dan juga bermacam-macam ladang.

Udara didaerah ini sungguh sejuk karna tak tampak mobil yang berlalu lalang, kalau pun ada mungkin hanya satu atau dua dalam satu jam.

Aku membuka atap mobilku agar kami bisa menikmati udara segar ditempat ini,

"Nani? Kenapa atap mobil sport seperti ini bisa dibuka?" tanyanya keheranan. Ia heran bagaimana bisa atap sebuah mobil sport bisa dibuka secara otomatis hanya dengan menekan tombol khusus.

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kushina yang kaget seperti itu "Inilah hasil modifikasi," ucapku.

Ia mengangguk mendengar ucapanku. Kami pun menikmati pemandangan di daerah ini. Terlihat beberapa rumah yang jaraknya cukup berjauhan.

Sampai akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah rumah yang mempunyai tanah yang cukup luas.

Tanah disamping rumah itu ditananmi perkebunan anggur, juga ada danau kecil di pinggirnya.

Tampak seorang bapak-bapak berusia sekitar 30 tahun sedang berjalan sambil melihat buah di kebun itu.

Kushina membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar.

Ia berjalan perlahan melihat lelaki itu. Aku hanya bersandar disisi mobilku.

Lelaki itu sadar dengan kehadiran Kushina. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kushina lekat-lekat. Awalnya ia masih bingung akan kehadiran Kushina.

Kushina berhenti dan menoleh kearahku, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda apa yang dilakukan Kushina adalah benar.

Kushina memepercepat langkah kakinya.

"Ayah," ucapnya sambil setengah berlari ke arah lelaki itu.

Jarak mereka semakin memendek,

"Kushina, putriku," ucapnya lalu memeluk Kushina .

"Ayah,"

"Kushina, kau tumbuh dengan cantik nak, Ayah sangat rindu padamu,"

"Aku juga ayah," ucapnya lirih dalam pelukan sang Ayah.

Kushina melepas pelukannya.

Tn. Hashirama mengecup pucuk kepala Kushina dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kushina meneteskan air matanya.

"ohh sayang jangan menangis," hibur Hashirama.

"A-aku, aku rindu sekali pada ayah" ucapnya sambil terisak.

*****  
Kami bertiga duduk di pinggir kolam, menikmati udara sejuk ditempat ini. Istri sedang membuatkan minuman untuk kami.

ingin menceritakan kepada Kushina apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Saat itu ayah berumur 21 tahun da menikah dnegan ibumu berusia 19 tahun tanpa didasari cinta. Ibumu adalah wanita yang sangat baik, Kami menikah hanya demi nama baik kedua keluarga kami, kami menikah atas dasar perjodohan. Hingga lahir dirimu rasa cinta juga belum tumbuh diantara kami, aku sudah mencoba tapi hasilnya nihil. Kami sibuk dengan urusan bisnis kami, hingga saat kau berumur 12 tahun. Ibumu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ayah. Ia bilang ia tak bisa hidup dengan orang yang tak mencintainya. Ayah pun menyutujui permintaannya, namun ayah sangat berat hati meninggalkanmu sampai saat ini. Tapi ibumu bikang ia akan mengasuhmu dengan penuh kasih dan cinta. Hatiku pun sedikit lega. Aku menikah dengan seorang gadis yang ternyata masih menungguku selama 14 tahun. Kami sudah pacaran 2 tahun lamanya dan berniat untuk menikah, namun perjodohan itu tak dapat ditolak. Tak kusangka ia menungguku selama itu. Aku pun akhirnya menikah dengannya dan masih bersama sampai saat ini,"

Ekor matanya melirik kearahku.

Lalu melihat kearah Kushina lagi untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau tahu putriku, dia gila sama sepertiku, ia bilag saat itu, kita tak perlu selembar kertas atau restu pendeta untuk hidup bersama. Tapi aku ingin pernikahan yang suci. Mungkin itu sebabnya kita tak bisa hidup satu sama lain"

Kushina menunduk menatap rerumputan hijau.

"Kau tahu, bertahun-tahun aku membencimu. . ." tukas Kushina yang tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada rerumputan hijau.

"Itu salahku Kushina"

Kushina menatap ayahnya.

"Tdak. Itu bukan salahmu," Kushina tersenyum menatap sang ayah. " Gadis berumur 12 tahun tidak bisa memahami hal ini. Tapi gadis berumur 16 tahun bisa. Yang kau lakukan-itu benar. . . . a-aku rindu padamu ayah"  
Kushina tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Dan memeluk ayahnya dan dibalas dengan yang balas memeluknya.

Istri Tn. Hasirama keluar dari rumah dan membawakan baki berisi 4 gelas dan satu teko lemon dingin yang pas diminum saat musim semi seperti ini.

Wanita yang kuketahui namanya adalah dn sekarang tentunya berubah menjadi itu tersenyum melihat Kushina yang memeluk ayahnya.

Mereka melepas pelukan itu dan kami menikmati saat-saat bersama itu, 'sungguh hangat' pikirku dalam hati.

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak sore dan kami tentu saja pamit pulang. Kami berdua mohon diri untuk pulang Tn. Hashirama memelukku hangat ketika aku berpamitan padanya.

"Terimakasih banyakMinato,"

"Hehehe, sama-sama paman," cengirku.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung kesini," ucapnya.

Kushina berjalan kearah yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Kushina sambil memeluk wanita itu.

"Aku juga Kushina,"

Kushina melepas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah sangat mencintai ayah,"

"Hahaha, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih . sudah bertahun-tahun aku melucu untuk menggantikan dirimu. Tapi sekarang aku bisa pensiun. Sekarang Hasirama takakan berhenti tersenyum" Ucap wanita itu.

wanita itu menyentuh pipi Kushina dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah datang anakku, terimakasih," sambung wanita itu lagi.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal?"

"Tentu saja" jawab dengan senang hati.

"Ayah bilang kau menunggunya selama 14 tahun tanpa harapan. Bagaimana kalian bisa yakin kalian akan bersama?" tanya Kushina.

wanita itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. "Setiap cinta punya waktu, dan waktu bukanlah milik kita. Tapi bukan berarti itu bukan cinta. Aku percaya akan cintaku. Jika tuhan bisa tunduk dihadapan cinta bagaimana mungkin waktu punya kesempatan? Waktu bisa berubah. Terimakashi sayang" ucapnya lalu mencium pipi Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku, kami berdua masuk ke mobil sport hitamku, dan membuka kaca mobil agar kami bisa melambai kearah mereka.

* * *

"Kita mampir sebentar" ucap Kushina yang duduk di jok penumpang di sampingku. kami baru tiba di jalanan yang berada diatas bukit , dipinggir jalan itu terdapat hamparan rerumputan luas.

"Aku ingin melihat sunset" ucapnya.

Aku mengikuti permintaanya. Aku memarkirkan mobil dipinggir jalan dan segera menyusul Kushina yang sudah berjalan duluan kearah rerumputan yang tanahnya menurun ke arah sebuah kebun dibawahnya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa yang jarang sekali kutemui dikota.

Aku melirik Kushina yang menatap lurus kearah matahari yang sudah berwarna orange itu. Wajahnya terlihat damai menikmati suasana sore ini. "Sunset , huh?" ucapku.

"Aku cinta padamu," ucap Kushina tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya.

Aku melihatnya tak percaya dengan pengakuannya itu, ia menoleh kearahku.

"Aku cinta padamu, Minato," ucapnya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkanku.

Aku menatap matanya mencari kebenaran dimatanya, tapi tak kulihat setitikpun kebohongan dalam dirinya. Ia maju memendekkan jarak diantara kami.

'Kami-sama apakah dia baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku' batinku dalam hati.

Ia membelai pipiku,dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, aku tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

"Kau telah melewati batas Kuhina," ucapku mengingatkannya pada apa yang ia ucapkan seminggu yang lalu.

Ia beralih mentapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun ia tetap mendaratkan bibir lembutnya dibibirku.

Aku menutup mata, mersakan kehangatan cintanya. Tapi ada sedikit rasa ragu dihatiku. Aku melepas ciuman lembut itu.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang masih lembut ,"Aku mencintaimu Minato," ucapnya lagi.

Kalimat dan suara itu seperti kalimat dari surga.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya. "Aku ingin orang yang kucintai memakaikan kalung ini," ucapnya dan memeberikannya padaku.

Ia berbalik dan mengangkat rambutnya hingga menampakkan leher putih dan jenjang. Dengan senang hati aku memakaikan kalung itu, lalu ia berbalik ke hdapanku setelah benda yang sangat berharga itu terpasang di lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Minato," ucapnya lagi sambil menatapku dalam.

Aku mendekatinya lalu melakukan apa yang dia lakukan 3 menit yang lalu.

Malam ini malam minggu. Ibunya sedang tidak berada dilondon. Ia menekan bel apartemenku.

Aku membuka pintu dan memepersilahkan gadis kesayanganku itu untuk masuk dan menutup pintu apartemenku.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas sofaku dan mendaratkan ciumannya dibibirku, aku membalas ciuman itu, hasratku semakin membuncah,ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi panas, Kushina membuka mulutnya,kesempatan ku untuk memasukkan lidahku dan mengabsen giginya, lidahku diajak bertarung dengan lidahnya, cukup lama kami melakukan itu hingga ia kalah dan melepas ciuman kami untuk mengambil oksigen.

Ia menatapku dan tersenyum.

Kushina membuka jaketnya, aku mengambilnya dan seger ku gantung di tempat gantungan khusus jaket.

Hari ini ia menggunakan dress hijau sepanjang lutut tanpa lengan diatas bajunya.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya kearahku, kedua tangannya ia gantungkan di leherku. "apa aku seksi?" bisiknya ditelingaku.

"Kau selalu terlihat seksi dan mempesona Kushina," ucapku berbisik ditelinganya.

Aku mengajaknya ke kamarku lalu membuka jendela otomatis bisa tertutup dan terbuka dengan sensor gerakannya ketika kita mendekati kaca itu berjarak 1 cm.

Didepannya ada balkon yang cukup luas. Disitu ada tempat duduk santai dan sebuah meja rotan, aku duduk diatas kursi santai itu. Kushina menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena ia tidak dapat tempat duduk .

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi Kushina dan menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh dalam pelukanku, ia menatapku,dan aku balas mentapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dari sini kami bisa menikmati malam musim semi dengan bintang bertaburan dilangit.

Ia merebahkan kepalanya diatas dadaku.

Angin lembut yang sejuk namun tak membuat tubuh kedinginan melengkapi keromantisan diantara kami seakan alam juga menyetujui cinta kami ini.

Ia memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangiku untuk memandang bintang dilangit.

Aku menciumi bahunya yang terekspos, mencium aromanya yang sangat menyentuh jiwaku, sepertinya ia tak memeperotes tindakanku itu. Ku elus lengannya yang tak berrbalut apa-apa sambil kuciumi tengkuk dan lehernya, tanganku memeluk pinggangnya dan tangannya memegangi tanganku, tengkuknya agak kugigit sediki.

Kurasakan Kushina yang bergidik geli, aku tersenyum ringan, kulanjutkan aksiku.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia berbalik menghadapku."kau nakal Minato" ia menyeringai , dan yap, ia menciumku.

Lenganku ku lingkarkan kepinggangya yang ramping itu.

Aku menggendongnya ala bridal style ke kamarku dan membringkannya dikasur berukuran king size.

Bibir kami saling bertautan kembali. Ciuman yang lembut dan berubah menjadi panas kembali. Lidahnya mengajak lidahku untuk bertarung, tapi tampaknya ia tak mau kalah lagi sampai-sampai aku kewalahan.

Tentunya seorang laki-laki tak boleh kalah dari gadisnya, aku mengelus pahanya dan kurasakan ia yang terkejut dengan perlakuanku,mungkin ini kali pertamanya atau ia tak menyangka akan kuperlakukan seperti ini.

Tanganku mengelus paha putihnya hingga dress yang menutupi pahanya terangkat keatas.

Masih dalam posisi aku menindihnya,kini aku sedikit membungkuk untuk menurunkan ciumanku kelehernya

"Ahhh," desahnya. Aku pun menyeringai, ku jilati kuping dengan tanganku yang masih mengelus paha putihnya . "Ahh,,hnn" desahnya lgi.

Aku menjilati perpotongan lehernya dan mulai turun , tangan ku yang satu lagi melorotkan dress yang ia pakai dan dengan instingku aku membuka kaitan branya.

Maka tereksposlah dua bongkahan kenyal didadanya. Ternyata puttingnya sudah mengeras, kujilati putinnya dan menyedot seperti anak bayi,

Tanganku yang bebas menremas lembut gundukan kenyal yang satu lagi.

Tangan Kushina meremas rambutku dan menekan kepalaku ingin meminta lebih.

Tanganku yang sedari tadi mengelus pahanya mulai menjamah selangkangan hingga membuat Kushina menggelinjang geli.

Aku meraba daerah sensitivenya yang masih ditutupi dengan celana dalam, kurasakan kain itu sudah lembab ternyuata Kushina sudah basah.

Aku menekan-nekan daerah sensitive itu. Kushina memejamkan matanya.

"Mmmmpphhh,,,, ahh ,, ahh" Kushina terus mendesah dengan perlakuan ku itu.

Jari-jariku menggeser kain penghalang itu dan langsung bersentuhan dengan titik sensitivenya.

Aku mencium bibirnya lagi,tapi tanganku tetap beraksi,aku memberinya rangsangan dengan jari-jariku yang mengelus bagian sensitifnya itu.

Remasan tangannya semakin menguat, kumasukkan dua jariku dan melakukan gerakan in-out. Pinggulnya bergerak seperti meminta perlakuan lebih.

Semakin lama tusukan jari-jariku semakin kupercepat temponya dan kurasakan otot-otot wanitanya menegang.

Tubuhnya melemas tapi aku tak berhenti mencium bibirnya,ku lepaskan jariku dari situ.

Aku melepas ciuman ku dan kutatap wajahnya, Kushina mengatur nafasnya.

Kutarik selimut ku dan kututupi tubuh kami berdua,aku berbaring disebelahnya memejamkan mataku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya. Aku tau apa yang ia maksud. Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Aku ingin melakukan 'itu' saat kita sudah terikat dengan sebuah ikatan suci" ucapku.

Kushina tersenyum sangat bahagia. Ia mencium keningku dengan sangat tulus.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Perlahan ku rasakan Kushina bangun. Namun dalam keadaan mata yang masih tertutup aku menarik Kushina dalam pelukanku,ia terbaring dengan kepalanya diatas dadaku, aku memeluk punggungnya.

"tetaplah seperti ini Kushina" ucapku dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

kurasakan Kushina yang tak melakukan penolakan, kurasakan nafasnya teratur , dan kami pun terlelap bersama.

.

.

.

_Aku bisa bernafas lagi_

_.  
Wangi tubuhmu menyentuh jiwaku_

_.  
Jika kau didekatku._

_Berapa lama aku bisa mengontrol pikiranku?_

_.  
Biarkan mereka terbang_

_.  
Kapan hati menjadi jujur?_

_.  
Biarkan hati mengembara jika mau_

_.  
Tersesat saat memikirkanmu_

_.  
Kesunyian menyelimutiku_

_.  
Jika malam dihabiskan bersamamu_

_.  
Fajar akan tiba bersama cahaya dan kesejukan_

_.  
Sejak mataku melihatmu_

_.  
Mataku penuh akan dirimu_

_.  
Sentuhlah hatiku lagi dan katakan_

_.  
Apa yang kau harapkan?_

* * *

Hari-hari yang kami lewati bersama sungguh indah berwarna. Ia lebih sering bersamaku, bercanda tawa dan berbagi kehangatan cinta. Berangkat dan pulang bersama.

Ibu Kushina tampak jarang berada di london ia lebih sering keluar kota.

kini ujianku telah usai dan nilaiku sudah keluar, paling tinggi disekolahku, tinggal aku melanjutkan kuliahku sambil mengurusi perusahaanku.

Tak jarang waktu senggangku kuhabiskan bersama Kushina.

Hari ini berada dilondon, sepulang sekolah Kushina ingin memberitahu ibunya bahwa aku akan Melamar putri kesayangannya itu, memang sangat cepat tapi aku akan menunggu sampai Kushina lulus.

Mobil sport hitamku berhenti di pinggir jalan bersebrangan dengan gerbang sekolah Kushina.

aku mencium pipinya.

"aku kan bicara dengan ibu hari ini, dia kan setuju kan?"

"Tentu,jika tidak,telpon aku" ucapku tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Kushina membuka pintu mobil. "hei bagaimna denganku?"

Kushina tersenyum lalu mencium bibirku singkat namun manis, lalu ia keluar dari mobilku.

Aku segera meluncur menuju kantorku, namun ponselku berbunyi, aku berusaha mengambilnya namun sayang ponsel itu terjatuh.

Aku berusaha menggapainya.

"TEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT"  
"BBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK"

Gelap. Suasana disini gelap. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Apa aku sudah mati?

Aku membuka mataku. kulihat tim medis tengah sibuk menyelamatkanku. Aku melihat kearah Kushina yang berlutut agak jauh dariku, air matanya mengalir melihat keadaanku.

Aku ingin sekali memeluknay dan mengucapkan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi tubuhku lemah,dan petugas medis segera menaikkanku keatas tandu lalu memasukkanku ke ambulance, dan pandanganku jadi gelap kembali.

* * *

Dua hari aku dirumah sakit. Tapi Kushina tak juga mengunjungiku bahkan menelponku. Sampai aku kembali keapartemenkupun dia juga tidak menelponku atau menjengukku.

Berkali-kali kucoba untuk menghubunginya namun selalu tak diangkat.

Fugaku lah yang merawatku selama aku sakit.

Seseorang membunyikan bel apartemenku. Aku dan Fugaku sama-sama saling berpandangan.  
Ia segera membuka pintu apartemenku .

"Kushina" sapanya girang.

"silahkan masuk" ucap Fugaku mempersilahkan Kushina masuk.

"Akhirnya kau datang Kushina, Minato menghawatirkan keadaanmu,"

Aku mendengar percakapan mereka dari dalam kamarku, aku keluar dan menuju keruang tamu.

"Kushina,"

Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucap Fugaku meninggalkan kami berdua diruang tamu setelah mengambil dua gelas soft drink dan meletakkannya diatas meja sofa yang ada diruang tamu itu .

Kushina masih berdiri diruang tamu, aku menhampirinya,dan memeluknya dengan hangat ia juga membalas pelukanku.

Lalu aku melepas pelukanku, aku mempersilahkan Kushina untuk duduk. Kami duduk saling berhadapan.

aku tersenyum melihatnya."jadi ibu tidak setuju?" tanyaku memebuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bicara dengan ibu" ucapnya datar.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku."lalu apa yang kau lakukan berhari-hari?" tanyaku.

"berdo'a" jawabnya pelan. Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabanya "pada Tn Yesus?" tebakku .

Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Do'mu terkabul?" tanyaku tanpa memudarkan senyuman diwajahku.

Ia mengangguk lagi.

A ku menyeringai kecil. "Tentu" ucapku tersenyum lebar menatapnya. "apa yang kau minta tanyaku.

"Hidupmu"

Betapa senagnya hatiku mendengar jawaban Kushina.

"Sebagai ganti, apa yang kau serahkan?" tanyaku lagi masih dengan senyum lebarku.

"Dirimu!" jawabnya menatap serius kearahku.

aku jadi tidak mengerti mendengar jawaban Kushina. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum."apa maksdumu Kushina?"

"Aku berdo'a agar Dia menyelamatkanmu. Sebagai gantinya, hal yang berharga dalam hidupku. Aku akan meninggalkannya. selamanya" matanya menatap lurus kearahku.

Aku mulai mengerti apa maksdunya. Hatiku terasa terbakar mendengar pernyataan Kushina. Terasa remuk dan hancur menjadi pertikel-partikel yang sangat kecil.

Perih seperti disayat. Dadaku sesak. Mataku memanas."Kau sudah gila?" ucapku menahan emosi.

"Minato , kumoho. . . " ucapnya menahan tangis. "Berat rasanya datang kesini menemuimu. Aku sadar kau menganggap smeua ini omong kosong. Kau takkan mengerti. Tapi inilah keyakinannku. Kau dihukum karena kesalhanku. Jika aku bersamamu, maka nyawamu akan hilang. Tidak ada yang bisa mematahkan keyakinan ini. baik dirimu ataupun Tuhan. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku akan menikah dengan yashamaru. Aku datang meminta satu hal padamu. Tolong jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu dihadapanku lagi. Kumohon" ucapnya." Demi diriku" .

Matanya sudah tergenang dengan air mata, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkannya.

Bagai tersambar petir, emosiku sudah dipuncaknya, tapi aku hanya diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, aku menatap tajam matanya.

"Kau tak mau mengatakan apapun?" tanyanya seperti berharap aku menahan dirinya seperti dulu.

Tapi hatiku sudah hancur, perlahan aku berdiri dengan emosiku yang kutahan,aku mendekat kearahnya."selamat. . ." ucapku menahan panas dikeplaku akibat emosi.

Kushina membuka mulutnya tak percaya,air matanya yang dari tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah dan jatuh mengalir dipinya.

"Setuju, sepakat london" ucapku pelan namun menusuk.

"Minato, maafkan aku. . ."

"Jangan berkata lagi" ucapku sini.

Ia menagis, tapi aku menatapnya tajam, sangat tajam.

Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan apartemenku dengan keadaan masih menangis.

* * *

Aku memutuskan meninggalkan kota ini dan ikut pulang bersama Fugaku dan menjadi polisi atau tentara dijepang.

Sebelum aku pergi dari kota ini aku pergi ke gereja . Aku duduk di bangku jemaat. Mataku menatap lurus kearah patung Tuhan Yesus yang tergantung megah didepan dinding.

"Ini tidak benar. Semua ini salah. Benar-benar salah. Perang antara aku dan Kau sudah dimulai. Kau mencuri cintaku dariku. Aku akan mencuri keyakinannya darimu. Dia percaya jika aku tidak bersamanya maka aku akan hidup. Jadi mulai sekarang. Aku akan menghadapi kematian setiap hari. Kita lihat,berapa lama Jau akan membiarkanku hidup"

Aku meninggalkan gereja dan segera pergi kebandara untuk meninggalkan kota ini.

* * *

TBC  
masih ada lanjutan lagi yang bakal saya hadirkan untuk kalian para pembaca semua.

oke sekian dulu .  
jangan lupa REVIEW nya ya , terimakasih banyak


End file.
